The Life of Tratie
by tatalol
Summary: Exactly what the title says: it's the life of Tratie. Some of it's at cam some is in the future and it's kind of the sequel to Hypothetically Speaking. Read and review.


**AN: So I've owed you guys this new story for quite some time now, but I've been busy and I'm sorry. Here it is chapter one of The Life of Tratie.**

"Travis!" Katie called from the passenger seat of there car. "Travis!"

"I'm coming, sheesh," he called back as he hurried down the driveway and pulled the door open. The two of them were notorious for being late- to everything. Percy and Annabeth's wedding, Rachel's art show grand opening, Nico's birthday party, and pretty much everything else they were invited to, but this was different. This as their very first teacher- parent conference and Katie was determined to make sure they were on time.

"What's the big deal about these teacher-parent things anyway?" Travis mumbled starting the engine. "Were gonna go, Ally's teacher will tell us she's perfect- which is nothing we don't already know- and then were gonna come home and think about what a waste of an hour that was."

"It'll be more like two hours," Katie replied. "And we don't know that she's doing perfectly in school. She could be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh my dear sweet wife," Travis said taking her hand. "She can't be perfect_ unless_ she's in a lot of trouble."

"Travis!" Katie snapped yanking her hand away. "No, no, no. We don't want her to be in trouble. She _won't _be in trouble. She's a good girl." Katie crossed her arms and glared at the road ahead thinking about how much she wanted her little girl to be okay. She really was a good kid, she was probably doing a puzzle back at home with Annabeth and Percy's son Jonah. She was five now, though, the same age Katie was when she was diagnosed dyslexic and although she could barely read when Katie sat down with her, Travis put it off as her young age. Katie wasn't so sure. Travis glanced sideways at her and sighed.

"Katie, Katie, Katie, what am I going to to with you?" Katie didn't respond she kept her eyes trained on the road. "So what is she's dyslexic?" Travis went on. "I'm dyslexic and I turned out okay." He grinned. "Actually I turned out awesome." Katie rolled her eyes but she refused to smile. Travis glanced at her again and frowned when he realized she wasn't amused.

"And you're dyslexic," he continued dropping his voice. "And if you ask me, you turned out perfect." At this Katie had to smile which made Travis smile.

"I just don't want her to be dyslexic, is that so much to ask?" She said a few minutes later.

"No," Travis replied. "I think that's pretty fair." And they were silent.

"What if she's ADHD?" Katie asked as Travis pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes later.

"Trust me, she's not," Travis said, getting out of the car. Katie followed.

"How do you know?" Katie demanded.

"Because she likes to sit and do puzzles. Could you sit for two hours and do a puzzle?"

"No," Katie mumbled and then she shuddered. Travis handed her his jacket and pulled the classroom door open.

The room was colorful. That was Katie's first thought. Though she supposed that all kindergarten classrooms were colorful. She wouldn't know. She'd been home schooled. The teacher was at her desk. She looked up when Travis and Katie walked in and smiled.

"Have a seat," she said standing. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Stoll." Travis and Katie both shook

her hand before sitting.

"Yes," Katie responded pulling Travis's jacket tighter around herself. "How is Alice doing in school?"

"Well aren't you eager to get started," the women said smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized though what for she had no idea.

"That's quite alright," the woman replied. "Alice is a good girl. She works hard tries her best to help others, and has a positive attitude." Katie let out a breath.

"Were you expecting some other news?" the teacher asked.

"No," Travis answered grinning. "We have a little a lot of dyslexic people in our family, we were just hoping that it skipped Alice."

"Oh it did," the women said nodding. "She reads at the level of a first grader." Katie Grinned and, at the sight of his wife's happy little face, Travis grinned to. Forty five minutes later they were dancing in the parking lot.

"Well Katie-Kat, " Travis said kissing her. "We did something right."

**AN: Originally I made Alice dyslexic but from there it became rather angsty (is that a word) which I despise, so I changed the ending. I'm sorry I took so long to put this chapter up, but I hope you guys liked it. Leave me a review please.**

**-Tata**


End file.
